


Bruises and Bitemarks

by Aweebwrites



Series: Bizarro Nightcore Titled Songs [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bad Boys, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Jay's attracted the attention of Bizarro Kai... He feels a lot about it.





	Bruises and Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucariosFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucariosFish/gifts).

> Here yah go Mikey! ~<3

What did Jay do to end up in this situation? He flushed as he poked at his meal at the table, his right hand gripping this other Kai's hand tightly, trying to get him to not, you know…

Grope him at the table where all his friends, Sensei and other Bizarro ninja were!

But this Kai was nothing if not persistent and strong. He flushed deeper as he gave his thigh a squeeze then slid his hand further up, up, up… Jay stood abruptly, startling everyone out of their light chatter.

"Er…" He says once everyone looked at him, Bizarro Kai watching him with bedroom eyes. "I forgot I had something to do!" He blurts then all but bolted out of the room face still red but with embarrassment.

What the hell even? He shouldn't be surprised the Bizarro version of Kai is shameless but he was confused as to why he was coming after him. Yeah he didn't have a preference in gender when it comes onto partners but… Jay frowned.

Why him?

"Dammit Zane…" He sighed, though he knew he couldn't blame the Nindroid for his interest in their Cole.

They looked happy together, smiling and talking as they did throughout the little time he spent at dinner with them. He was wary at first, untrusting even. But now… As much as he didn't totally trust their Cole and the rest of the bizarro versions of themselves, he trusted what he saw enough to know they wouldn't hurt Zane. Jay yelped suddenly when arms wrapped around his waist, a firm body pressing against his back.

"You're right to leave. We can do so much more in private…" Bizarro Kai whispered in his ear, his hot breath brushing the freckled shell of Jay's ear, sending a shiver through the shorter male.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Jay yelled, trying to squirm free but his hold on him was too strong.

"What do you think, Sparky?" Kai crooned then ran his hot tongue over the shell of Jay's ear then blew an equally hot breath against it, pulling another shiver and a gasp from the lightning ninja.

How does he even know his ears are sensitive?!

"Let's say we have a bit of fun, hmm? I promise it'll be worth your while…" Kai whispered to him, sliding a hand up Jay's chest and his breath hitched.

"C-cut it out dammit!" Jay says as threatening as he could-which wasn't very threatening because he could feel himself getting with the program.

The red eyed male chuckled, tilting Jay's head away.

"I don't think you want me to…" Was all he said before running his tongue up the side of Jay's neck, tasting him, the heat of his tongue piercing doing things to the shorter brunette.

Jay couldn't hold back a whimper once this darker Kai began to suck at his neck, the hand not holding his jaw in place sliding up to, dipping into the chest piece of his gi, touching bare skin. Jay panted as he stood there with a flushed face, his darker blue eyes hazy and half lidded. He knew he should have worn an undershirt...

"Ah!" He moaned breathlessly once fangs pierced his skin, just as his nipple was tugged.

He gripped Kai's hand that was skillfully playing with his nipple tightly as he shook, trying to convince his legs not to buckle with bizarro Kai pushing all his buttons like he was. He hasn't been this turned on in… Ever. Kai pulled his teeth back, licking over the bite mark, swiping away the blood from the shallow wounds his fangs made.

"Where's your room? Unless you're fine if we continue here…" Kai hummed, releasing his jaw to trail it far south, a choked off moan escaping Jays lips shortly after.

"... Next… Next door down." Jay panted out, too hot and needy to deny.

It was only when Kai peeled himself off his back did he realise he wasn't the only one with an… Um… Situation. He was however, surprised once Kai swept him off his feet, leaving him to cover his own mouth so he didn't yelp. He glanced up at the black and red eyed Kai as he smirked, carrying him to his room. Was he really going to do this? With an evil version of Kai no less? He's never done it with a person before after all. Yeah, he has toys but it's not going to be the same. Does he really want to lose his kinda virginity to him?

Jay was started out of his thoughts by himself being thrown. He relaxed once he landed on the bed- but then Kai was over him, his mouth on his neck, their hips pressed firmly together, rocking in tandem and the dwindling heat he felt roared back to life like an inferno.

Yeah, he wanted this.

It was all downhill from there. Clothes disappeared quickly and Kai took his sweet time to taste all of Jay's freckled body, making the brunette below him thrash and whine with the sensation of being kept on edge. The teasing didn't last too long thankfully. His entry was nothing like Jay expected. While he was bigger than his toys, there wasn't any pain and he was so hot inside him, Jay thought he'd melt at any second. He came embarrassingly quick but it didn't phase Kai at all. Kai only kissed his cheek and kept going, kept stirring him up inside, kept hitting all the right spots until Jay saw spots when he tumbled over the edge again, taking Kai with him this time. That was an experience on its own. Kai's spend was so hot inside his body... 

Now he laid freshly cleaned, still riding off the high as Kai went to toss the soiled towels in his hamper. One thing still bothered him though. Even though they've… You know… Kai… Jay frowned to himself. He hadn't kissed him on the lips once. Cheeks, neck, chest… Lower, yes but never on the lips. Is that some kind of a one night stand thing? Jay had no clue. He was still so new to all this. He didn't even think things through. He officially met this Kai on semi neutral grounds today and he's already slept with him. Was this what Zane went though?

"What's with the look?" Jay looked over to the glowing red eyed male as he walked over then flushed as he caught more than an eyeful as he was still naked.

Why was he even embarrassed? He saw all of that just moments ago. He was naked under these sheets too. He still looked away though. Only looking back once Kai climbed back into bed, the flush in his cheeks brightening once Kai pulled him close, naked chest to naked chest.

"Talk to me Sparks. What's got you so down in the dumps?" He asked Jay quietly, tilting his chin up a bit as he gave his slender waist a squeeze.

Jay worried at his bottom lip a bit, hesitant to even say anything. Then again, if this Kai was anything like their Kai, no doubt he won't let it go. Jay sighed softly, meeting his red eyes briefly then looking away.

"It's just… I'd expect someone like you to have already… You know… Kiss… Me…" Jay says, his voice getting more and more quiet as he spoke, his face when redder.

This was stupid. He shouldn't have said anything at all. Ugh talking about things like this was so-!

"Oh…" Jay blinked at Kai before his eyes widened, seeing a flush against his lightly tanned skin. "Well, if that's what you want." Kai shrugged then shuffled closer.

Jay didn't know what to do with that reaction. But now, this didn't feel right.

"Wait." Jay says, stopping him with both hands against his naked chest. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, I was just saying it was a little weird. Not that it's a bad thing that's. I mean, you don't have to kiss anyone you don't want to, including me. -Not that I'm saying that I don't want to, I'm just saying-" He was shut up when form lips pressed against his.

Jay's shock left him vulnerable, giving the dark elemental the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth, the noticeably longer than average length of it only shocking the brunette further. But Kai was nothing if persistent, the curious laps of his tongue against the roof and nooks of Jay's mouth coaxing the brunette to reciprocate. Jay flushed as he kissed back as best as he could, unused to French kissing. In fact, he's never done it before. But it was so lewd, feeling Kai's tongue slide and thrust against his own, both muscles slick with saliva… Jay gripped his spiky hair tightly, pulling him closer as he moaned into the intimate contact. Kai hummed his approval, pulling Jay's smaller body even more against his own. Fuck… The movement reminded Jay of when Kai...

In no time at all, they were both panting into each other's mouth rather than kiss, their hips rocking together with their stirred interests between them.

"Round two?" The dark elemental asked, red on black eyes half lidded as he kissed and nipped at Jays jaw.

That'll guarantee he'd be walking funny later. Jay sucked air between his teeth then bit his lip once Kai began thumbing his nipple, sucking a hickie against the column if his throat. He'll just not walk. With that, Jay pulled him up to crush their lips together again.

________

That was the beginning of the end. It was bad enough that he slept with a guy on the day he officially met on neutral terms twice, but he had also ended up with a body full of hickies, bruises and bite marks. Apparently this Kai loved to use his mouth… Worse yet, all the bizarros knew. Even his Zane knew. Even though when the bizarro version of himself came to collect their Kai, both he and the dark fire elemental were dressed and in a casual position. Jay saw glint in his bizarro self's eyes though. Zane knew because of the hickies he failed to hide. He offered him an ugly green scarf that was his lifeline. He couldn't trick Wu but he sure as hell could trick everyone else.

It must be because he was least likely to pull something like this. Well, Zane was the least before him so they should have really seen this coming.

"You're still wearing that scarf? It's been three days already." Nya says as they headed out for training.

"A-ah. Yeah. Just a little cold still. We are pretty high up after all and I lived in a desert for most of my life." Jay pointed out quickly, using logic in his defense.

"You have a point…" Cole says as he swung his hammer over his shoulder, all of them gathering in the training yard.

Jay gave a small breath of relief. While yes, the hickies have cleared up, the bite marks have not. Kai must have bitten him harder than he first thought. He can't believe he didn't even register pain during. He had been limping for a whole day before they began questioning his scarf but he managed to pass it off as a slightly sprained ankle. He's just glad that-

"Training time, huh?" They all startled once they turned around to see all four bizarro Ninja standing there at the edge of the training yard.

"H-how do you guys even get up here?!" Jay sputtered, eyes wide.

"If you haven't figured it out by how, why would we tell you?" Bizarro Zane says frostily as Bizarro Jay grinned from his place next to the dark Nindroid, both of their fingers laced together.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jay looked to his Kai once he growled angrily at the Nindroid.

"It means-"

"Play nice Zane." The dark fire elemental says as he walked forward, Jay's cheeks turning red once he came right for him, a seductive smile in place. "I hope you ninja don't mind us crashing the party. You see, someone missed their snow bun…" Kai teased as he came to a stop before Jay, glancing red and black eyes over his shoulders to look at the dark earth elemental.

"If I didn't know right, I'd say you were jealous." Cole says with a smirk, wrapping a large hand around the good Nindroid that walked over to greet him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and smirking as his bunny's eyes fluttered shut.

"Does that mean training is cancelled?" Lloyd says hopefully.

"Considering that we're here and not causing mayhem out there, it's safe to say there won't be any call for action." Bizarro Jay says, leading his dark Nindroid boyfriend inside of the temple.

"Good. Because Jay and I need to finish up our conversation." Bizarro Kai hummed, heading inside too, throwing Jay a look over his shoulder.

He probably shouldn't… His feet said otherwise, moving towards the temple after the dark fire user.

"Wait, Jay." Kai stopped his fellow Ninja doth a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "You're not actually involved with him of all people, are you?" He asked, looking searchingly into his blue eyes.

Kai took it as a good sign once Jay made a 'pffff' sound.

"Come on Kai, really? Do I look like the type of person to do something like that?" Jay huffed then headed inside, relief filling Kai as he turns back to the rest of the team- only to pause at the looks on the rest of their faces.

"What? He said no." Kai says with a frown.

"He never said no." Nya pointed out.

"So we can't know for sure." Cole agreed with her.

"Come on, Jay's not the type to do that." Kai says with a light laugh.

"We said the same for Zane." Lloyd reminded, rocking idly on his heels, thinking about the new Starfarer's spin off comic he had untouched in his room he'd love to read sooner than later.

That was like a wake up call for Kai. He didn't want to believe but it might be very likely.

"Zane, you have experience with this. What do you think?" Kai asked, turning to his Nindroid friend where he was happily resting against Bizarro Cole's chest, the dark earth elemental's arms wrapped firmly around him.

Zane looked over at Kai with narrowed eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zane asked and Kai froze, realising he might have phrased his words wrong. "Either way, what Jay does in private is none of my or any of your business." He says with a huff then took the dark Cole's hand with both of his behind his back and lead him inside, ignoring Kais attempts to apologise.

"Shit. I messed up…" Kai says quietly as he ran his fingers through his spiky hair.

"You guys may as well head inside. No training today." Lloyd was gone before the words finished leaving Cole's mouth.

Nya only shrugged then headed inside too. She needed to work on the Bounty anyways.

"Kai." Cole took his boyfriend by the hand, using his other to turn his lowered head towards him, meeting his cloudy hazel eyes. "Why are you so on edge about bizarro you?" Cole asked, knowing that he needed to be direct for Kai to say anything about how he felt.

Even so, Cole could still see the struggle in his boyfriend's eyes.

"... It's just… Him! He's evil, and I don't want Jay to get hurt." Kai finally managed to say But Cole frowned.

"You're not like this when it comes onto the other version of me though. He's also evil still." Cole pointed out and Kai frowned.

It hit Cole then, looking at Kai's near pained expression. Expressing himself didn't come easy. Not even he was so used to being the strong one, the one everyone turned to. Kai blinked in surprise once Cole hugged him tightly.

"Well, if that Kai is anything like the original, Jay's in good hands." Cole reassured to counter the bloom of self doubt taking over his partner.

Kai gave a weak huff of laughter.

"Let's go out today. You, me, ice-cream date." Cole suggested, leading Kai along by his waist inside.

A small but genuine smile tugged at Kai's lips.

"Sounds good." He agrees.

________

"A-ah!" Jay gasped, nails digging into the dark fire elemental's back as he managed to hit that spot.

"Shhh." The red eyed Kai whispered as he covered his mouth as he immediately stopped moving to prevent Jay's whimpers from slipping out as the pleasure echoed through his mostly naked body. "You wouldn't want your friends to find us, would you?" Kai teased him lightly, using the back of the very tiny broom closet to support Jay's weight from where he was with his thighs wrapped around the bizarro elemental's waist.

"Then don't… Don't hit… There…" Jay panted out after pulling Kai's hand away from his mouth, barely able to keep his voice straight.

The dark elemental smirked then, an utterly devious sight that put Jay on edge from just the sight of it, anticipating sparks of electricity starting up along his skin.

"Where? Here?" Kai punctuated his question with a rough, sudden jolt of his hips that had Jay crying out- into Kai's hand that is.

Jay's toes curled as he clawed at Kai's back for purchase, the stinging pain mixing with pleasure giving the dark doppelganger a wild look, the red glow of his eyes blather over Jay's jolting, rolling body. Kai pulled his hand away- only to crush their mouths together to muffle both of their moans. Jay clamps down so tight whenever he hits that magic spot… They gripped each other tightly, their movements getting faster and more frantic the closer they got. In no time at all, they were timing over the edge, jolting and twitching as they rode out their high, a sweaty, sticky mess between them.

They pulled apart with a soft smack, a trail of saliva between them as they panted heavily, looking at each other though the semi darkness- only to be blinded by light.

"Next time, use your room and your room alone." Wu says, reaching in without looking to grab the clean, untouched broom next to them then closing the door behind him.

They both remained frozen in place, stunned by the past few seconds. Jay snickered, finding this all so hilarious. The red eyed male looked at him warily at first, but then seeing his wide smile, his closed eyes crinkled at the corner as he shook from laughter drew a smile from the dark elemental and soon, laughter. They both laughed together, half naked, sweaty and starting to feel gross but the hilarity of the moment was undeniable. Jay wiped a tear from under his eye, holding onto Kai with his other hand then chuckled as he watched the bizarro version of his friend laugh wholeheartedly, his smile lighting up his whole face. Jay chuckled softly as he watched him, warmth blooming in his chest.

Well wasn't this quite the situation?

___________

"So, you and uh… Other me." Kai says after almost a month since they heard about he and Bizarro Kai in the broom closet.

Jay was surprised he waited this long to approach him on it. Everyone else had just told the other Kai that if he broke his heart, they'd break his legs. His Cole, ninja Cole warned him that he would come to him about this. Jay only nodded, spinning his nunchucks.

"Cool. Don't worry. I'm not gonna tell you that you can't see him or anything. I'm just happy for you." Kai says with a smile and Jay blinked at him before smiling back.

"Thanks." He says appreciatively and Kai waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. Brothers?" Kai asked, opening his arms and Jay grinned, hugging him.

"Of course! As if anyone else would stick around with your dumbass." Jay laughed and Kai huffed.

"Excuse you, my ass isn't dumb." Kai says in mock defense.

"Well-"

"Alright. That hug doesn't need to be that long." Bizarro Kai says, snatching Jay from his other self's arms, red eyes glaring at the good version of himself.

"Cool it there Hot Rod. Kai and I are just brothers if you forgot." Jay huffed struggling not to smile.

"No such thing as being too careful." Bizarro Kai huffed, keeping an arm planted firmly around Jay's waist.

"Uh, actually. There is." Jay says, raising a brow as his smile broke free.

"No-one's gonna take your boyfriend away so chill." Cole grinned as he walked over, his darker counterpart put on a date with their Zane.

"We're not together like that though." Jay says with a shrug, wondering if he should take the first initiative.

Lately, he's been feeling for the darker Kai. It wasn't love. It was still too soon for that. But it was something close, something he'd like to let reach that phase. Being with Bizarro Kai as he had, was amazing. Yes, they do have a lot of… Er… Fun times but both he and Zane are chalking their higher than average stamina up to Bizarro physiology. They've had a lot of fun together outside of his room though. Bizarro Kai was still really into video games as Ninja Kai was more focused on missions, training and more. Dark Kai knew a lot technology wise too so he always had someone to gush about his nerdiness with. Someone who understood what he was saying and would gush with him. He had an amazing sense of humour that left Jay in stitches (and others looking to evade them but whatever). Everything so far has been amazing. Who would have thought that his perfect match would be another version of Kai.

Jay decided to say setting, to put them towards right where he wanted them to be- only to pause once he looked up at Kai. He was wearing a carefree smile but… Something wasn't right with the dark fire elemental.

"Yeah, we aren't. Don't get it confused." He grinned wider then slid his hand away from Jay's waist.

"Kai…" Jay whispered, reaching out for him but he walked off.

"I'm gonna-"

"Stay right there because I'm not going through this again." Bizarro Zane says from his place standing in front of the temple with his Jay, his ever present glare fixated on both him and his Kai. "You, spineless. Talk to your Jay." He instructed and the fire ninja yelled in offense as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Lightning bug, you know what to do." The dark ice elemental whispered softly into the red eyed Jay's ear and the pale brunette nodded with his ever present smile, walking over to the Kai with equally red eyes who was bow frowning.

Jay watched, his chest twinging painfully to see the upset look on his face.

"I don't get it though." Kai, the fire ninja spoke up, looking to Jay when he was gone. "Though he looked upset when you said you weren't together. I'm surprised at that still. You'd think that from the way he's so open around you and trailing after you like a lovesick puppy, he would have already sealed the deal." He says, crossing his arms over his chest.

That made Jay frown.

"Why would he be upset?" Jay says confused, his blue eyes troubled. "We really aren't together. He never once said he wanted to be… Or did he and I forget like a total airhead?!" He yelled, panicking now.

"Jay, you're a little spacey sometimes but you aren't spacey enough to forget something that big." Kai huffed, amused before pausing to really think. "... If he's anything like me, he most likely dropped pretty heavy hints instead of all out saying it. We Kai's… Aren't the best at talking about stuff like this." The fire elemental says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"10 out of 10, can confirm." Cole says as he walked over. "Kai's more of the physical type when it comes to expressing himself. A lean, a light shove, a hug, holding hands, a kiss, you name it. That's his way of communicating." He told Jay as Kai flushed a little.

"Hey. I don't just kiss anyone. Flirt all I'll like but a kiss is something serious." Kai huffed, looking away and Cole chuckled, placing a large hand on his hip.

'A kiss is something serious.'

'Oh… Well if that's what you want…'

Jay stood rigid as his eyes widened.

"Holy shit I've been dating Kai for almost a month now." Jay blurted out and both his fellow Ninja blinked at him. "I'm such an idiot! I have to talk to him!" He yelled then took off into a run.

"You're welcome!" Cole yelled after him then grinned down at Kai. "You did pretty good." He says as he closed Kai's cheek.

"Shut up." Kai huffed then tipped up to kiss him, smiling once Cole chuckled into the contact.

____

"Kai-!"

"Jay, good timing." Zane says as he stepped aside so he can walk onto his room.

"We'll leave you two alone." The red eyed version of himself hummed, taking Bizarro Zane by the hand and leading him out.

Both Bizarro Kai and Jay watched as the bizarro couple left- only to blink once the door they closed behind them began to frost over.

"This is taking snowed in to another level." Jay whispered to himself but then shook his head and turned to Kai. "Can we… Talk?" He asked softly and the dark fire elemental looked up at him with conflicted red eyes from his seat at the edge of the bed before he nodded, looking down.

Jay sat next to him, thinking up the best way to start. He took a breath.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time, both of them looking at each other wide eyed.

"Pfff…" Kai watched confused as the freckled brunette dissolved into laughter.

Despite his confusion, the urge to laugh was tugging at the corners of his lips. Jay's laughter, his energy was so contagious that he found he found himself chuckling too.

"Come on Sparky… This is supposed to be a serious moment." Kai huffed out, a grin on his face.

"You and I both know serious isn't our thing." Jay grinned but then Kai's smile dropped. "Not like that! I don't mean it like that!" He was quick to say, angry with himself for messing this up already.

"No, I know what you mean." Kai clarified, lessening Jay's panic marginally. "My Jay told me to be more direct with things like this. It's just…" He rubbed his temples.

"Expressing yourself isn't your strongest forte?" Jay asked with a small, understanding smile and Kai peered out at him then nodded. "Then let me take it from here." He says, confusing the bizarro male before him.

"Even though I said we weren't together, I was going to ask you out anyways. Hanging out and getting to know you this past month made me realise I could see us going pretty far, together." Jay began, doing his best to not mess this up. "Talking with Kai just now made me realise we had been dating this whole time. I'm a clueless idiot. I should have realized sooner then I wouldn't have-"

"Shut your pretty mouth." Kai interrupted and Jay looked at him wide eyed, a blush staining his cheeks. "How the hell could you have known if I didn't even say anything about it? You can't read minds. I should have known better." He spoke as he looked down, talking like this feeling like pulling teeth.

But he wanted to have Jay as his and he'd do whatever it takes to have him. Jay watched him as he spoke, not missing the forced edge to his voice as he did. He chewed at his bottom lip in thought, then smiled.

"Hey! That's what dating is all about, isn't it? Making mistakes, fixing them, learning about each other…" Jay spoke up and Kai looked at him from the corner of black eyes. "No-one said it would be easy..." He offered Kai a small smile that had the dark elemental's heart clenching.

"Yeah…" He offered Jay his own small smile in return. "So then… We are dating… Right?" Kai asked to clarify, hoping he picked up their conversation properly.

"'Course we are! Have been for almost a whole month now." Jay grinned and Kai's face brightened.

Kai all but pounced on him but Jay saw that coming. He let it happen though, meeting him halfway for a kiss, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair before gripping it. They made out messily for a while, Jay pinned under Kai's body as he liked, then Kai pulled back with a soft smack.

"Are you up for a bit of fun?" He whispered against Jay's kiss swollen lips, already unfastening the belt on his gi.

"Yeah." Jay panted softly, reaching for Kai's shirt and pulling it up. "We're iced in for a while after all." He grinned as Kai shifted back so he could tugged his shirt off, revealing his toned chest that bore a few scars.

"Zane knows I could melt his ice if I wanted. There's more to him than you think." Kai murmured, pushing his robe back and going for Jay's neck.

"Oh… Tell me about it?" Jay asked breathlessly then his breath hitched once Kai teased his skin with his fangs.

"After. Right now, I wanna do something different…" Kai smirked and Jay swallows, pulling Kai's hips down on his own with the belt loops of his pants.

"Yeah?"Jay asked, sliding his hands over lightly tanned skin, allowing them to disappear into the back of Kai's pants.

Kai only hummed, sinking his teeth into Jay's flesh, over a still healing mark. A whine pulled itself from Jay's throat, the rhythmic rocking of his hips up against Kai's encouraging the dark fire elemental to be quick. And quick he was. Their clothes were discarded and forgotten somewhere around the room in their excitement, the heat thick between them. Jay fumbled for a bottle of lubricant, not at all surprised when Kai took it instead. What did surprise him was after the dark creature above him poured some out, he reached behind himself.

"Kai…" Jay panted out, eyes wide.

"Shh. Let me do this for you." Kai whispered to him, their wet lips barely brushing together as he spoke.

Jay didn't know what else to do but nod, watching as Kai's face contorted and flush as he prepared himself. He did make sure to stroke and pet at Kai's headed skin, telling him how well he was doing. Soon enough, Kai deemed himself ready and took hold of Jay, positioning himself. Jay's mouth dropped open in a surprised O, Kai's heat slowly swallowing him up, his heat so intense, he thought he was on fire. Good fire. He noticed the visible shake of Kai's arms as he fully settled against his lap, panting heavily, the tight buds on his chest as flushed as the rest of him. He couldn't help but sit up, hands holding Kai by his hips as the dark elemental lay his head against the top of Jay's, his hands on his freckled shoulders. This is exactly what Kai did for him the first time they did it in a position like this. In the closet to be exact. The space was too cramped for Kai to do all the prepping like he normally does. Kai lifted his head once he was ready, holding onto Jay's shoulders as support, then began to move. They started off slowly, Kai adjusting to the feeling of something inside him before the ever growing heat between them got the best of them.

The bed creaked under their almost frantic rhythm, their moans mixing together as sweat washed over their bodies. Jay gripped Kai's hips tighter, pulling him closer as he moaned against his budded nipple. Kai slammed his hips down again- then cried out once the subtle shift in the angle of his hips had Jay slamming up against that spot that made him see white. Jay blinked, surprised once heat began splattering on his stomach, Kai trembling and twitching in his lap as he rode it out.

"Dammit… I wasn't… Supposed to come… So quickly..." Kai panted out, his cheeks not just red from exertion.

"Don't worry about it." Jay smiled, rubbing his thumbs against the inside of Kai's hips.

"I gotta." Kai smirked then pushed him down on the bed, resting his hands against Jay's shoulders. "Especially since you haven't come as yet." He purred as Jay looked at him wide eyed.

Without further warning, he began to ride Jay as if his life depended on it, the freckled brunette arching sharply with a choked off moan at the velocity of Kai's hips, hi.

"Go on… Come." Kai urged, feeling him swelling inside.

He didn't need to tell him twice. Kai never tire of seeing Jay in the throws of orgasm, his body strung taunt and his eyes squeezed shut. Feeling him empty inside him was an experience on its own. If he hadn't been completely wrung out from his orgasm, he would be rock hard again. Kai licked his lips as Jay panted heavily, gently sliding off of him. He then flopped down next to him, panting along with him. He was feeling too mellow to start cleaning up.

"Wow." Was the first thing Jay said once he caught his breath.

Naturally, laughter followed the statement, their hearts light as a feeling of happiness filled them. Jay rolled onto his side, half laying against Kai who scrunched up his nose at the feeling of his cool, sticky spend on Jay's skin pressing against him.

"That's fucking gross." Kai huffed, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Well it's yours so deal with it." Jay hummed, drawing random patterns on his chest.

"... I'll murder anyone who tries to take you away from me." Kai murmured into Jay's hair, turning towards him so he could pull him closer.

Jay was surprised he wasn't surprised at the dark promise. He was equally surprised that he felt no fear. He smiled, looking up into Kai's red and black eyes.

"Well it's a good thing there's no-one else I'll want to be with." Jay says quietly and Kai's chest warmed with feeling.

He gave Jay a tight squeeze, then closed his eyes.

Mine...

______

"Whose idea was it to sleep all sweaty and come covered again?" Jay says as they came out of the bathroom two hours later.

"I don't know but let's not do that again." Kai grimaced, a towel around his shoulder so it could catch the water from his shoulder length hair.

"At least all the ice melted from the door it seems. But someone's bound to fall from all the water left behind." Jay says, spotting the puddle settling right under the door.

"I've got it." Kai says, tossing the towel around his shoulder aside then creating a dark purple fire in hand.

"Try not to burn the place down. The Temple is mainly made out of wood after all." Jay says, heading to his closet to get dressed in something more casual.

It was well into the afternoon by now so hopefully there won't be any trouble for them to be needed. Things have been pretty quiet recently after all. Sure the bizarros, including Jay's own boyfriend would occasionally stir up trouble but it was nothing major as they promised. Though, there have been some random cases with no villain found on scene. They have their suspicions. A smile tugged at Jay's lips as a warm, naked body pressed up against his back.

"Done already?" He asked, looking through his shirts.

"I was just evaporating water. 'Course it wouldn't take too long." Kai grinned then picked out a blue shirt for him to wear.

"... Why'd he do it though?" Jay asked, looking at Kai Fran over his shoulder.

"Because he cares about us." The dark fire elemental says and Jay looked confused. "It's a long story but I'll try to shorten it and take out most of the really depressing parts. Way back to little after our first defeat against you guys, our Jay developed a crush on our Zane. Thing is, while it was obvious to me and Cole, Zane was a little oblivious and Jay was too anxious to say anything. Cole and I decided that it was best to stay out of it. It caused a lot of heartache and friction between them and us. But the more Jay tried to spend time with Zane, the more Zane also started to catch feelings. So we had both Jay and Zane being very interested in each other and neither of them saying anything about it and distressing themselves with it. Then your Zane basically killed himself and that was a whole nother can of worms. Jay was devastated, spending the whole time he was dead relentlessly trying to fix him. But nothing worked. Our Zane came online when yours did and not even something like that had any of them saying anything. It threw off the whole team dynamic and put out plans for revenge since none of us could work together. So Cole and I decided to interfere. We talked to them separately- or, you know, yelled, then locked them in a room together for half a day. Crude, yeah but it worked. They've been together ever since." Kai told him, skimming through Jay's clothes for something that could somewhat fit him.

"They've had fights before, yeah but whatever they discussed in that room back then always comes back to them. Their fights never spans more than a few minutes because of it. I guess you could chalk it up to him, to them knowing what the strain and regrets of not taking the plunge forward is like and don't want it for us." Kai says softly, finding a pair of sweatpants. "They saved both me and Cole a lot of heartache. Even though Cole was far more stubborn than I was. I wanna thank them for that soon." Kai says softly, holding onto the sweatpants.

"Then we'll talk to your Cole and my Zane and think of something to do for them." Jay says, pulling out a pair of cargo pants Kai immediately returned to the closet.

"Sounds good. Also when I get the chance, I'm burning those cargo pants." Kai says dryly, pushing a pair of jeans in his hands.

"What- I like those pants! They have coconuts on them!" Jay sputtered as Kai stepped back to slip on the sweatpants that had his ankles on display.

"That's exactly why I have to burn them. They're ugly." Kai says, glancing up at Jay- only to be hit by big, sad blue eyes.

"But they're my favorite…" Jay whispered and Kai gritted his teeth.

"Ok fine. You can keep them but don't wear them." Kai huffed.

"I'm still gonna wear 'em." Jay says cheekily, swapping his pants out.

"You're lucky you're cute." The dark elemental says, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Kai had to admit to himself that the view he got from him putting them on was worth him keeping the hideous yellow coconut pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah look, series tags. Knowing my bizarro loving ass you bet I'm gonna write more. Question is when,,,,
> 
> *cries in having too much to write*


End file.
